The Clique series
The Clique is a series created by Lisi Harrison in May 5, 2004. It centers around the life of five rich (some middle-class), popular high-schoolers and their "juicy escapades" from the trouble they all get in to try and keep their popular spot as the famous Pretty Committee. Summary When Claire Lyons and her family moves to Westchester, New York from Orlando, Florida, the young girl cannot imagine the lifestyle she is about to embark on. Due to an old friendship between her father, Jay, and a wealthy old college friend, Mr. Block, the Lyons family moves into the Blocks' guest house until they can afford to buy a property of their own. Upon seeing the luxurious home of the Blocks, complete with servants, a huge pool and personal driver, Claire realizes that she is in a whole new league. When Claire meets Massie Block she is thrilled to make a new friend. After all, she and Massie are the same age and will both be attending the prestigious Octavian Day School. Unfortunately, Massie makes it clear that she wants nothing to do with Claire and that she has her own elite circle of friends. Massie is all about her girlfriends - Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. Together, the four girls rule Octavian Day School and are considered the most glamorous, popular and envied seventh graders. Decked out in designer clothes, these girls consider shopping an art form and are quick to gossip and place their peers on the out list. Although Claire is desperate to fit in and become a part of Massie's group, she is brutally shunned by the girls. As the ringleader, Massie makes it clear to her clique that Claire is persona non grata. They engage in cruel tactics such as smearing red paint on the butt of Claire's jeans, ignoring her presence and throwing food at her. As Claire struggles to find a place for herself in her elite new surroundings she finds a way to turn the tables on Massie and create some friction in Massie's social whirl. Main Characters Massie Block: is the alpha and founder of the Pretty Committee. She has chestnut, shoulder-length hair and amber eyes. She is rich, spoiled and stuck-up, but it is also revealed to the audience that she sometimes can be insecure and under pressure. She is probably most known for her fashion style and humorous comebacks. Claire Lyons: she is the "new girl". She moves from Florida to live with the Blocks, thanks to her dad's friendship with William Block. She has white-blonde hair and blue eyes. She is sweet and nice and has an obsession with sugary product and keds. At first, Massie and the P.C. don't treat her well, but later on in the series, she becomes an on and off member of the P.C. Kristen Gregory: she is the sporty and "poor" (middle-class) girl of the clique. She had dirty-blonde hair and aqua eyes, a small and musular build, flat chest and J-shaped nose. She is very smart and the nicest (besides Claire) of the P.C. Even if she is sporty, she is also very girly. At first, she wasn't a main character, but from P.S. I Loathe You, she becomes a main character. Dylan Marvil : she is the funny girl of the the P.C. She has curly, red hair, pale freckled skin, emerald eyes and is a size bigger than the rest of the P.C. girls. She is obssessed with dieting, and is the daughter of Meri-Lee Marvil, the host of the Daily Grind. She makes jokes about burping and other things. Alicia Rivera : is the beta of the Clique. Her mother is from Spain, but her father is from America, which causes Massie to call her fannish (fake Spanish). She is described as being gorgeous: exotic dark sking, chocolate brown eyes, jet-black hair, hour-clock figure, and cherry-red lips. She loves gossip, and she wished to be alpha of her own clique. She has betrayed Massie more than once. Episodes #''The Clique'' (May 19, 2004) #''Best Friends for Never'' (October 4, 2004) #''Revenge of the Wannabes'' (March 2, 2005) #''Invasion of the Boy Snatchers'' (October 5, 2005) #''The Pretty Committee Strikes Back'' (March 1, 2006) #''Dial L for Loser'' (August 21, 2006) #''It's Not Easy Being Mean'' (March 7, 2007) #''Sealed with a Diss'' (July 2, 2007) #''Bratfest at Tiffany's'' (February 5, 2508) #''P.S. I Loathe You'' (February 10, 2008) #''Boys R Us'' (July 7, 2009) #''Charmed and Dangerous: The Rise of the Pretty Committee (October 27, 2009) #These Boots Are Made for Stalking'' (March 9, 2010) #''My Little Phony'' (August 3, 2010) #''A Tale of Two Pretties '' (February 15, 2011) The Clique Summer Collection #''Massie (Summer Collection)'' (April 1, 2008) #''Dylan (Summer Collection)'' (May 6, 2008) #''Alicia (Summer Collection)'' (June 3, 2008) #''Kristen (Summer Collection)'' (July 1, 2008) #''Claire (Summer Collection)'' (August 5, 2008)